wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gnomeregan (dungeon)
|boss= |type= |level=28-35 |minlevel=15 |players=5 (10) |key= (backdoor) |bosses= }} Gnomeregan was the capital city/kingdom Alliance Player's Guide, 146 of the gnome race until a trogg invasion led to its tragic downfall. In a desperate attempt to kill the troggs, , on the advice of advisor , detonated a radiation bomb in its halls. Alliance Player's Guide, 145-146 The city is currently a mid-level dungeon. The few gnomes still left in the city fight desperately to keep the troggs at bay. Gnomeregan is unique in that it contains an Alliance-friendly NPC section inside the dungeon itself, including vendors, guards, some new quests, and even a mailbox. Gnomeregan is also unique in that it has a very technological, albeit comical, theme. Also notable is the rare staff which drops from an early mini-boss, . The staff allows permanent water breathing, and is used even by very high-level characters for this. The staff is thus situationally useful to all classes that can equip staves. Nonetheless, Gnomeregan is often described as one of the most frustrating early instances by many players. Its long, twisting layout makes it easy to get lost, aggro-pulling alarm sentries make already dicey pulls more difficult, and quests often require players to enter the dungeon more than once. History From WorldofWarcraft.com: :When the war against the Burning Legion ended, the Alliance discovered the reason for the gnomes' sudden withdrawal. Apparently, an ancient, barbaric menace had risen from the bowels of the earth and invaded Gnomeregan. Knowing that their allies' priority was defeating the Burning Legion, the gnomes decided to make their stand alone. Though they fought valiantly to save their beloved city, Gnomeregan was irrevocably lost. .]] :Located in Dun Morogh, the technological wonder known as Gnomeregan has been the gnomes' capital city for generations. Recently, a hostile race of mutant troggs infested several regions of Dun Morogh - including the great gnome city. In a desperate attempt to destroy the invading troggs, ordered the emergency venting of the city's radioactive waste tanks. Several gnomes sought shelter from the airborne pollutants as they waited for the troggs to die or flee. Unfortunately, though the troggs became irradiated from the toxic assault - their siege continued, unabated. Those gnomes who were not killed by noxious seepage were forced to flee, seeking refuge in the nearby dwarven city of Ironforge. There, High Tinker Mekkatorque set out to enlist brave souls to help his people reclaim their beloved city. It is rumored that Mekkatorque's once-trusted advisor, , betrayed his people by allowing the invasion to happen. Now, his sanity shattered, Thermaplugg remains in Gnomeregan - furthering his dark schemes and acting as the city's new techno-overlord. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm In a pre-Cataclysm patch, the gnomes, with help from the Alliance, will launch an assault on Gnomeregan in an effort to liberate its lost capital, code name: Operation: Gnomeregan.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p9/gnomeregan.xml The event will be exclusively for battle-hardened heroes (level 75-80).http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/underdev/3p9/gnomeregan2.xml Encounters *End Boss: Level 28 Elite *Mini Bosses: ** 28 elite ** 28 elite and 26 elite. ** 28 elite ** 28 elite ** 28 rare elite Loot Engineers will likely be interested in this instance as the large number of mechanicals means there is a chance of getting the needed to make . They also drop a number of schematics, even a few of the rarer ones. Geography Maps File:WorldMap-Gnomergan1.jpg File:WorldMap-Gnomergan2.jpg File:WorldMap-Gnomergan3.jpg File:WorldMap-Gnomergan4.jpg Subregions Quest guide Resources *Allakhazam's guide to Gnomeregan Dungeon denizens * Alarm-O-Bots * Dark Iron dwarves * Gnomes * Gnomish mech * Leper gnomes * Mechanostriders * Oozes * Spider tanks * Troggs * Water elementals Notes *See also: Gnomeregan NPCs *Also known as GR, Gnome, and Gnomer. Pronounced Gnome'''-ruh-'''gahn. *Despite many allusions to it, there are no repair facilities available to players. *In the Clean Room, can be washed in the Sparklematic 5200s for random junk, and sometimes necklaces or rings. Since the area is filled with Alliance-friendly NPCs, Horde players will have to fight their way in. Alliance players can rest safely here; you can empty your bags at the merchant, and use the mailbox. Also, if you are Alliance, you can draw nearby mobs in, and, if you take damage, the s will buff you with Fortitude, and may even heal you with Renew. *Throughout the instance, there are machines that will give you a list of binary numbers. The messages that are translated from these machines include "Short and sweet" and "Down with the horde!" *Beware of roaming s; if not destroyed quickly, they summon mobs that drop nothing. *The s buff themselves and others with a shield that reflects magic back to the caster. Watch for it, and suspend casting until it disappears. *The s near the end are some of the deadliest NPCs in Gnomeregan. When they drop land mines, attack these immediately! They have only 200hp, but they inflict over 400 damage on everyone nearby. Assign someone to destroy them and make a macro to target them. *There is a back door into Gnomeregan that is locked with a level-150 lock. It can be opened with the ( , dropped by the ) or any other level-150 unlocking method. The back door is inside the Train Depot near — just walk straight forward instead of turning to the left. On the other side of the first big room, the back door is ready to be opened. *Gnomeregan still suffers from a negative reputation earned by its size and original range of difficulty, despite it being considerably nerfed, and only Thermaplugg being required for the achievement. The reputation is only fueled by the fact that for several levels, the LFG seems to send people only here instead of other places. *This dungeon was rarely run by Horde groups (prior to the LFG tool), and some of the dropped items are coveted by level-29 twinks, which makes some of the BoE drops as well as the very lucrative on the Auction House. *When tells you she's going to blow up the side tunnels she opened, get out of those side tunnels — if you are in one of those side tunnels, you will get crushed or trapped by the falling rocks, and your corpse may be too far away behind the rocks for the healer to resurrect. Likewise, if you want to loot all the troggs, pull them out of the tunnel before killing them; Emi will detonate before looting can be completed, so anyone looting bodies in the tunnel will either be trapped or killed. Patch changes * References External links es:Gnomeregan fr:Gnomeregan Category:Instances Category:Gnomeregan Category:Gnome territories Category:Cities